At Duty
by Another Writer Who Loves
Summary: Dean has monsters under his bed, John sleeps on the floor next to him to protect him properly. Preseries.


Dean peeked over the side of the bed once more, gripping at the edge of the mattress. "You sure there's nothing?" he asked for what felt like the millionth time.

John laid down on the floor once more to turn and glance under the bed and nodded again. "Nothing here." he confirmed.

Dean chewed on the bottom of his lip and laid down on the bed, hanging off the side of the bed. "But I heard something." he mumbled.

"If you did then it's gone." John said. "But I'm here, I'll make sure it doesn't come back tonight."

Dean nodded, looking a bit comforted at that. He turned so that he was on his back but still hanging half off. "Are you gonna beat it up if the monster comes back?"

"Not just me, mom will beat it up too." John confirmed. "And once we're done no monster will ever try to come here again."

He smiled when Dean grinned at that, giggling slightly. He reached out and lightly pushed Dean back onto the bed completely, tugging the blanket up to cover him.

"Now it's time to go to sleep, I already read you a bedtime story." he added when he saw Dean opened his mouth. "You already brushed your teeth so no snacks. Its sleep time."

Dean pouted but let John maneuver him back into the bed, laying down with no resistance.

"Night daddy." Dean murmured, curling around his stuffed cat, already halfway to being asleep.

John looked him over once more and nodded, turning to lay back down onto the floor staring up at the ceiling.

It wasn't the worst way he had ever slept, he remembers being in Vietnam and sleeping in some of the worst conditions known to man. He learned how to sleep there and once he was okay there, he knew he could sleep anywhere.

At least the floor was in fact carpeted, offering him some sort of cushion, Mary had also told him that it was a healthy way to sleep for his back and he supposed that he would put that to the test now.

He heard a throat being cleared and turned to look towards the door, smiling when he saw Mary there.

Mary smiled from the door frame, holding onto a pillow and a blanket. She came into the room, glancing a bit into the bed to see Dean asleep.

"Comfy?" she asked, offering him the pillow.

John took the pillow and tucked it under his head, his neck a bit more relieved at the change in the angle. "Now I am." he said with a smile. "Thanks."

Mary smiled and laid down on the ground next to him, putting her head on his chest and spreading the blanket onto them. He looked down at her in surprise, wrapping his arms around her. "What are you doing?"

"Beds too empty without you." Mary said, nuzzling at him. "And you're on guard duty so I have to join you."

"Mary, you're pregnant and you need to sleep in a bed." John told her, his thumb rubbing over her arm. "Please go back to our room."

"But I need my fella." Mary said, her eyes widening and her lower lip trembling slightly. Despite knowing the deception he still felt himself melt and he turned so that he could pull her closer to him.

"You're a manipulative woman." he said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mary said, pleased as a punch as she curled in closer to him, entwining their legs together. "Is the President pleased?"

John lifted himself enough to look at Dean sleeping on the bed and nodded, laying back down on the ground. "Very pleased, I think I'm going to get a medal for this."

"Good, you deserve some sort of award for this." Mary said, her voice soft and laughing softly. John laughed with her, making sure that it wasn't too loud.

John shook his head in amusement, letting out a small breath as he moved his arm so that he could rub her back. "You sure you're okay sleeping here?"

"Oh I could tell you stories of the places I've had to sleep at." Mary said, a small sad smile tugging at her lips. "This is nothing, and you're here so that makes it a whole lot better."

"Yeah, same to you." John said softly. He pulled the blanket up a bit more to cover them, shifting so that Mary could lay on him more comfortably. "Anyway focus, we got monsters to kill if they come in."

Mary was quiet for a moment, a moment too long, and John looked down at her a bit questioningly. Her eyes were a bit withdrawn and clouded over at that. "Mary?"

Mary blinked and looked up at him, smiling again. "Yeah, we got monsters to kill." she said softly. She turned her head so that it could lay on his chest again, taking a deep breath.

"You okay?" John asked, his hand moving from her back to her cheek and tilting her head up so that they could look at one another.

"I'm fine." she assured him, leaning in to kiss him. "I'm fine. Let's try to get some sleep."

Not entirely convinced John nodded, holding her close and tucking her under his chin. He tried to carry her weight as much as he could to make it a bit more comfortable for her. Closing his eyes he tried to go to sleep.

**I do not own Supernatural. **

**190/365**

**I do take requests so if you have requests you can send them to me.**


End file.
